meerkatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kung Fu Mob/Chronology
History November 2007: Kleintjie, Ningaloo, Benzedrine, Wollow, Clinton Baptiste, Tumbo and VKUM002 were followed. Kleintjie and Clinton Baptiste became the dominant pair. Wollow left the group and went back to the Whiskers by the end of the month. December 2007: Benzedrine was pregnant. VKUM002 went roving and was absent. January 2008: VKUM002 was Last Seen, and Benzedrine give birth to Woolf, Bauer, McDreamy, Eliot, VKUP003 and VKUP007. March 2008: VKUP003 and VKUP007 died. April 2008: Tumbo and Clinton Baptiste were Last Seen, Ningaloo assumed the role of dominant male. May 2008: Only Seven members. June 2008: One encounter with Whiskers. July 2008: Benzedrine was evicted and started the Sequoia with Finn, Van Der Westuizen and Bracken. August 2008: Kleintjie gave birth to Tiger's Paw, Dragon's Fist, Eagles's Caw and Pai Mei. September 2008: '''Bruce appeared three times. '''October 2008: '''Bruce appeared. Kleintjie was pregnant. '''November 2008: Kleintjie gave birth to Princesso, Maroon, Pilko, Beej, Been, Oiley Doyley and Little'um. January 2009: Kleintjie was pregnant again. February 2009: Kleintjie and McDreamy were pregnant. March 2009: McDreamy aborted and Kleintjie gave birth to Martini, Dexter, Wales and Denmark. April 2009: No events. June 2009: Encounter the Whiskers once and Kleintjie was pregnant. August 2009: Kleintjie was still pregnant, McDreamy was evicted. She and her brother Bauer were absent. September 2009: Kleinjie gave birth to Ice Man, Goose, Stumpy and Slyder. Bauer disappear and McDreamy was absent. November 2009: Kleinjie was pregnant. December 2009: '''Kleinjie gave birth to Hiphopopotomus, Rhymenocerous, Biffy Clyro, VKUP033 and Spektor. Eliot and Woolf went roving. McDreamy, Dragon's Fist, Pai Mei, Princessco, Little'un, Eagle's Claw and Tiger's Pawwre all evicted from the group. Eliot, Woof and Tiger's Paw were absent. '''January 2010: Kleinjie was pregnant. Elliot, Woolf and Tiger's Paw were all Last Seen group encounterd Sequoia, VKUP033 is predated. February 2010: Kleinjie gave birth to VKUF034 and VKUM035. McDreamy appeared 6 times. VKUP025 died. March 2010: Eagle's Claw aborted her litter. One encounterd Whiskers Once. April 2010: One encounterd with Sequoia. May 2010: '''One encounter with Gremlins and an unknown group. '''June 2010: Kleintjie was pregnant, McDreamy, Pilko and Bean went roving to Aztecs. McDreamy was evicted and absent at the end of the month. July 2010: Kleintjie was pregnant, Dragon's Fist, Eagle's Claw and Pei Mei were evicted, and absent, along with McDreamy. One encounter with Aztecs. August 2010: Klientjie gave birth to VKUM036, VKUM037, VKUF038 and VKUF039. McDreamy, Dragon's Fist, Eagle's Claw, Pai Mei and Princessco left the group and formed the Ewoks. One encounter with Ewoks. Bean and Littl'un were evicted. September 2010: '''Three group encounters with Ewoks. Kleintjie was pregnant. '''October 2010: Kleintjie gave birth to VKUM040, VKUF041, VKUF042 and VKUF043. Littl'un, Wales and Spektor were evicted. Maroon, Beej, Oiley Doyley, Denmark, Ice Man, Goose, Stumpy and VKUM035 went roving. Two encouters with Ewoks and one with Whiskers. VKUM037 died. November 2010: Wales was pregnant. One encounter with Ewoks in which, Kleintjie killed all the pups. VEKM001, VEKM002, Grigio, Chaka and Mungallchops visited. December 2010: '''Kleintjie and Littl'un were pregnant. Wales has lost her litter. Pilko, Slyder and Stumpy were evicted. One encountered with Ewoks and two with the Whiskers. '''January 2011: '''Kleintjie gave birth VKUM044, VKUM045, VKUM046, VKUF047, VKUM048 and VKUM049. Slyder and VKUF034 were pregnant. Martini, Wales, Goose, Slyder, Rhymenoceros, Spektor and VKUF034 were evicted. Marooon, Oiley Doyley, Beej, Goose and VKUM035 went roving. Two encounters with Sequoia and the Whiskers. '''February 2011: Pilko, Slyder and VKUF034 were pregnant. Maroon, Oily Doyley, Denmark and Dexter went roving. Martini was absent. March 2011: Spektor gave birth to VKUP050, VKUM051 and VKUP052 the first grandchildren. Pilko and Slyder were pregnant while Kleintjie and Bean aborted. Martini was Last Seen. Oiley Doyley, Dexter, Denmark, Ice Man and Hiphopopotomus went roving. Five encounters with Whiskers and one with the Sequoia. April 2011: '''Pilko and Slyder gave birth to a mix litter. Littl'um was pregnant. VKUP052 was predated, Beej died, and Wales was Last Seen. Dexter, Pilko and Slyder were absent. '''May 2011: '''Dexter was Last Seen. Slyder and Pilko were still absent. Slyder appeared six times, while Pilko appeared seven times. Rozza and Pitio visted twice each, and Gump once. Pilko was absent at the end of the month. '''June 2011: '''Kleintjie was pregnant. Maroon, Oiley Doiley, and Goose went roving. Pilko and Slyder were evicted. Slyder was absent. Chaka, Mungallchops, Candy Flip, Yabou, Lord Stanley, Leaf, Gump and Pitio visited. Two encounters with Sequoia. '''July 2011: '''Kleintjie was pregnant. Maroon, Iceman, and Stumpy died. Slyder was still evicted and Rhymenoceros was evicted. Oiley Doyley, Goose, Stumpy, VKUM035 and VKUM46 went roving. Encountered Ewoks once. Rozza, Gump, Mimaji, and VTYF031 visited. Pilko, Little' un, Rhymenoceros, and Spektor appeared. Pilko, Bean, Oiley Doyley, Little'un, Denmark, Slyder, Rhymenoceros, Spektor, VKUF034, VKUM036, VKUF039, VKUM040, VKUF041, VKUM044, VKUM045, VKUM046, VKUF047 and VKUM049 were absent at the end of the month. '''August 2011: Kleintjie gave birth to VKUM053, VKUP054, VKUP055 and VKUM056. Littl'um aborted. Oiley Dyley, Denmark, Hiphopopotamus, Biffy Clyro and Goose went roving. Rhymenoceros was evicted. September 2011: '''Kleintjie was pregnant. Pilko died. Bean, Littl'un, Slyder, Rhymenocerous, Spektor, VKUF034 and VKUF042 were evicted. Denmark, Goose, Oily Doyley, VKUM035 and VKUM051 went roving. One encounter with Sequoia. '''October 2011: '''Littl'um was pregnant. Oily Doyley, Hiphopopotamus, Denmark, Biffy Clyro, VKUM036, VKUM040, VKUM045 and VKUM048 went roving. During a group split, Kleintjie mated with Dali. Splinter group rejoined. '''November 2011: Kleintjie was pregnant and Littl'un aborted. Bean died. Goose, Oily Doyley, Hiphopopotamus, VKUM048 and VKUM053 went roving. Littl'un and Slyder were evicted. An unknown rover and Aztecs males Che Che, VAZM023 and VAZM024 visited. VKUF034, VKUM044, VKUM049 and VKUM056 were absent at the end of the month. December 2011: Kleintjie gave birth to unknown number of pups. VKUM044, VKUM049 and VKUM056 were predated. Littl'um, VKUF034, VKUF038 and VUKF043 were evicted. Chaka and Ellie-Jade visited. January 2012: Rhymenoceros gave birth to unknown number of pups. Oiley Doiley, Denmark, Goose and VKUM040 went roving. Littl'um, Slyder, Rhymenoceros and VKUF034 were evicted. Dali, Chaka, Crux, Pitio and an unknown visisted. Oiley Doiley, Littl'um, Denmark, Goose, Rhymenoceros and VKUF034 were absent. February 2012: Specktor was pregnant. Slyder and VKUF043 died. VKUP063, VKUP064 and VKUP066 were predated. VKUM034, VKUM036, VKUM041 and VKUM048 went roving. Littl'um, Slyder and VKUF034 or VKUF043 were evicted. One encounter with Whiskers and wild. VKUM034, VKUM036, VKUM041 and VKUM048 were absent along with VKUF060 and VKUF061. Category:Group Histories